You Never Take Risks
by loserswin2
Summary: a.k.a. Take That Niou Masaharu. A casual conversation about upcoming plans for the weekend makes Sanada do something unexpected. Rated T for implication of...something. hint hint [SanaSaku]


I'm back! After a long writer's block, I've come up with some stuff to write about. I'll update "What's going on?" when I get the chance to but here's a one-shot to help pass the time. Enjoy. Don't forget to review after you're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

"..." denotes speech

denotes thoughts

* * *

It's just a normal sunny day with our favorite RikkaiDai tennis regulars just getting out of high school. 

The weekend was coming upand they were all planning on doing something with the whole team.

Yukimura called it "team bonding."

"How about we all go for a round of paint-ball? Without protective gear." Niou said.

"I don't know. That seems a bit dangerous." Yukimura softly replied.

"Awww. Come on, buchou. Please?" Kirihara gave his best puppy-dog eyes to shake down the captain.

"Well..." Yukimura felt his resolve being chipped away by the action of their youngest teammate.

Kirihara added more strength to his puppy-dog eyes.

Yukimura gave a sigh.

"Alright. We can go."

"Yay!!!" Kirihara and Niou high-fived each other. The rest of the group then knew that this whole idea was planned.

"Wait. We're forgetting something." Marui said.

Everyone turned to face the self-proclaimed tensai.

"What are you talking about, Marui?" asked Jackal.

Marui turned to Sanada and pointed. "What if he doesn't agree to go?"

"There is 99.9 percent chance he will agree to go if Yukimura asks him to." Yanagi stated.

"So will you be coming along with us Genichiroh? It is, after all, a team outing." Yukimura asked.

"No" was the flat-out answer Sanada gave him.

Yanagi's eyes glazed over when he found out his data was incorrect.

"Why not, fukubuchou?" The 2nd year ace questioned.

"You are all too relaxed to be doing this. It is also too dangerous to play paint-ball without protective gear." Sanada immediately replied.

"Quit acting like there's a stick up your ass. Yagyuu and Yukimura are even doing this." Niou said.

Sanada just gave him a glare.

"Fine. You got to live a little fukubuchou. You never take risks. I bet you'll never find a girlfriend this way." Niou muttered the last sentence but Sanada still heard it.

_'Note to self: Make Niou run laps until his legs fall off tomorrow.' _

* * *

They all went their separate ways when they reached the main street. Some were going home while others were going to hang around the shops until their mothers came screaming for them. 

Sanada was looking around a calligraphy shop, but his mind kept wandering back to Niou's words.

_You never take risks. I bet you'll never find a girlfriend this way._

"Che." Sanada mumbled.

_'He's probably pissed because he didn't get the chance to shoot me in the balls with a paint-ball.'_

His eyes began wandering around the shop. He was careful not to make eye contact with any fangirls, if there were any in the shop. He eyes landed on a slender girl with long, twin braids.

"Ryuuzaki-san." He said aloud.

Sakuno's head turned to the source of the voice.

"Ah! Hello Sanada-san." She greeted with a bow.

"Hello." was the stoic reply she got in return.

"Why are you in a calligraphy shop in Kanagawa rather than Tokyo?" Sanada asked puzzled.

"My relatives said this was the best place to get calligraphy supplies." She answered.

"Oh."

Silence filled the shop. (It was already silent to begin with.)

_You never take risks._

"Ryuuzaki-san."

"Yes, Sanada-san?"

A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked up to meet his own brown eyes.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk in the park after you're done with your business here in the shop?"

* * *

"Was it just me or did everybody see the smile on fukubuchou's face when he got to school." Kirihara asked in the locker room. It was a few minutes before practice would commence. All the regulars were gathered in one corner, sans Sanada of course. 

"It wasn't just you. I saw it too. I think the grin was more visible during Japanese class though. I wonder what happened to him after we all split up." Marui said whilst popping his gum. (Practice makes perfect.)

"Maybe what Niou said finally got to him." Jackal reasoned.

A fit of chuckling was heard coming from the RikkaiDai tennis captain.

They all simultaneously turned to look at the laughing young man.

"What's so funny, Yukimura-kun?" Yagyuu politely asked.

"Nothing Yagyuu." Yukimura stopped laughing but he was now sporting a I-know-something-you-all-don't smile.

"What is it buchou?" Kirihara asked this time.

"He's just laughing at the fact that Genichiroh was on a date with a girl yesterday. Or he's laughing because you all didn't know about it until now." Yanagi stated and began to record all the facial expressions the others were showing.

Marui began choking on his gum which prompted Jackal to help out his doubles' partner.

Yagyuu remained expressionless.

Kirihara fell off the bench.

Niou burst out laughing.

"HAHA!! That's funny Yanagi. Fukubuchou on a date?! It's like Chicken Little saying the sky is falling." Niou said and trying hard to contain his laughter.

The door opens and Sanada walks in. He looks at Kirihara on the floor. Then at Niou.

"What happend to them?" Sanada asks Yukimura and Yanagi.

"They were just talking about how you were on a date with a girl yesterday." Niou answers before Yukimura or Yanagi have the chance to open their mouths.

"A date? I did go on a date with girl. So?" Sanada proceeded to change into his tennis uniform. Niou's eyes widened.

"So you really were on a date? With who?" Niou questioned.

"He went with Ryuuzaki-chan. They were taking a stroll in the park. Renji and I spotted them when we were going to the sport shop." Yukimura replied for Sanada.

"You went on a date with Seigaku tennis coach's granddaughter?" Yagyuu asked. He wasn't able to conceal the surprise in his voice. The other three still haven't recovered because more information was being put into the conversation.

"Why are you all surprised that I was with a girl?" Sanada asked.

"Because there's something wrong with the world if the sentence has the word Sanada and girl in it but doesn't have the word 'not with' in between them." shot Niou.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Weren't you with her on the bus returning to Tokyo?" Yanagi asked.

"I was giving her a lesson on calligraphy at her house." Sanada replied back.

"If I remember correctly, Tezuka-san said their coach was in America for the week." Yukimura said. He took Sanada's silent reply as assurance for the fact that Sanada and Sakuno were alone in the house.

"Oh? So what did you do when you weren't giving her a calligraphy lesson?" pried Niou.

"We kissed." Sanada non-chalantly said. "And then some."

He took his racket and headed out the door leaving behind a speechless Trickster.

_Take that Niou Masaharu._

* * *

There. All done. All reviews are welcome. 


End file.
